Lose yourself
by Yamatano
Summary: Seto's thoughts on his duel against Yugi during battle city


Lose yourself 

A/N: Seto's version of Eminem's "Lose Yourself" 

***** 

Look, if you had one shot 

One opportunity 

To seize everything you ever wanted

One moment 

Would you capture it or just let it slip? 

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy 

There's vomit on his duel disk already, Ishizu's spaghetti 

He's nervous 

But on the surface he looks calm and ready 

To duel Yami Yugi, but he keeps on forgetting 

What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud 

He draws his hand, but the cards just won't be played 

He's choking now, how everybody's choking now 

The clocks run out, times up, over, bloah! 

Snap back to reality, 

Oh, there goes Exodia, he choked 

He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy 

No. 

He won't have any , he knows his whole battle city ropes 

It don't matter, he's dope 

He knows that, but he's broke 

When he goes back to his mansion, that's when it's 

back to the lab yo 

this whole duel shit 

He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him 

You better lose yourself in the duel, the moment, 

you seize it, but you better never let it go. 

You only get one shot , do not miss your chance to blow. 

This opportunity goes, once in a life time. 

You better lose yourself in the duel, the moment, 

you seize it, but you better never let it go 

You only get one shot, do not 

miss your chance to blow 

this opportunity goes, once in a life time 

The souls escaping, through this hole that is gapping 

This world is mine of the taking 

Make me king of games, as we head toward 

New world order, a normal life is boring, but superstardoms close to post mortar. 

It only grows harder, only grows hotter 

He blows us all over, these hoes is all on them. 

Coast to coast shows he's known as the globe trotter 

Lonely roads, God only knows 

He's grown father from home, he's no father 

He goes home and barely knows his own daughter 

Hold your nose, cause he comes the cold water 

His bosses don't want him no more, he's cold product 

They've moved on to the next schmoe who flows 

He nose dove and sold nada 

So the duel is told and unfolds 

I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on 

Da da dum da dum da da 

You better lose yourself in the duel, the moment 

you seize it, but you better never let it go 

you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow 

this opportunity goes, once in a life time. 

You better lose yourself in the duel, the moment 

you seize it, but you better never let it go 

you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow 

this opportunity goes, once in a life time 

No more games I'm a change what you call rage 

to tear this motherfucking roof off like two dragons caged 

I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed 

I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage 

But I kept rhyming and step writing the next cypher 

Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper 

All the pain inside amplified by the fact. 

That I can't provide the right type of life for my family 

Cuz man, these goddamned food stamps don't buy diapers 

And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this my life 

And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder 

Tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus 

See dishonor caught up being a father and a champion 

Baby, Mama drama screaming on and 

too much for me to wanna 

Stay in one spot. another jam or not 

It's gotten me to the point I'm like a snail 

I've got to formulate a plot before I end up in jail or shot 

Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not 

Mokuba, I love you, but this trail has got to go 

I cannot grow old in Solomen's game shop. 

So here I go it's my shot 

Feet fail me not cause this maybe the only opportunity that I got 

You better lose yourself, in the duel, the moment 

You seize it, but you better never let it go 

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow. 

This opportunity goes once in a life time 

You better lose yourself, in the duel, the moment 

You seize it, but you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow. 

This opportunity goes once in a life time. 

Seto: You can do anything you set your mind to man. 

******* 

A/N: So, what do you think? 


End file.
